What's Your Number?
by hakunamatatahum
Summary: A couple of their colleagues went up to Callie today to ask for 'tips and advises' - leaving Arizona wondering. And yeah, a tad bit uneasy.
1. Chapter 1

**Two (or Three) Shots:**

**A couple of their colleagues went up to Callie today to ask for 'tips and advises' - leaving Arizona wondering. And yeah, a tad bit uneasy. **

* * *

Arizona, Callie, and Teddy are busy eating their lunch and talking about their respective days when they're interrupted by a seemingly anxious Kepner.

"Dr. Torres... I uh..." She squats on the floor beside Callie, wringing her hands nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"About what? A patient?"

"No...it's a-about M-Matthew...and you k-know..." She whispers, looking at Callie pleadingly.

"Out with it Kepner!" Teddy yells at her, causing the poor woman to wince in surprise.

"Teddy." Arizona looks at her threateningly. "Leave her alone." She chastises her bestfriend before looking at the younger woman. "April, do you need us to go and give you two some privacy?"

"No. It's okay." She answers distractedly, and then goes off with her 'talk'. "I really need to talk to you about this. Okay?"

"Okay." Callie nods, unsure where this conversation is going.

"Matthew has never been to the carnival." Teddy rolls her eyes at Kepner's ridiculousness. "And he thinks that I haven't either because that's what I've told him. But... But I have..." Callie takes a sip of her juice, trying to keep herself from laughing at Kepner's serious dilemma, and Teddy and Arizona's confused reaction.

"Okay. And you wanna go to the carnival together?"

"Because I've been already and I rode...the rides." April arches an eyebrow at Callie, hoping she's getting her drift.

"Oh. Yeah. You went to the carnival with Jackson, right?" Callie asks with a straight face.

"I have ridden the rides and they were good. The tilt-a-whirl? And then, that one that spins around when your back is up against the wall and the floor falls out from underneath your feet, and I want Matthew to go with me. But he wants to wait. Which is why he's perfect, because that's what I want! I always wanted to wait, but I didn't wait, and now… I just, every night push him closer and closer, and I feel like I'm gonna slip, and buy him a ticket, and shove him on the tilt-a-whirl, and then he's gonna love it and I will have corrupted him. And I- I'm not a..."

"Corrupter. You're not a corrupter."

"Exactly! See? This is why I decided to talk to you instead of Meredith. You get it! It's like you're reading my mind! I mean, no offense to Meredith, because I know that she loves to go to the carnival whenever she could, but you - you're just...our deity. Our carnival deity. Like, if we could, we'll pray to you, or go to -."

"Kepner. I don't see what's the problem? Just talk to him."

"How?"

"Okay. So your whole thing is 'God has a plan', right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well...there must be a reason why he let you go to the carnival already. Maybe you're supposed to take Matthew. Show him around. Be his tour guide. I mean, it would be harmful if you both haven't been to the carnival. You both won't know what the good or bad rides are. That's risky, Kepner. It's like having a blind man being led by another blind man."

"Oh my God... you're totally right."

"Of course."

"But you see, I've only ridden a few rides. Like, t-two." April whispers. "And...D-Do I t-take him to those two rides only? Or should we try the other rides?"

"Remember this above anything else, Kepner. Safety is key. I wouldn't recommend taking him to those rides that you haven't tried yourself because what if something horrendous happens and you're both not prepared? It could go very badly. So since it's your first time together, at the carnival, stick to the rides you've tried first. Then when you go to the carnival again, you can try the other rides. Baby steps."

"Right. That sounds really right." April sighs in relief. "Thank you, Dr. Torres. You've been really helpful." She giggles before standing up. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your lunch. I gotta go! Thanks loads!" And with that, she happily skips out of the cafeteria, leaving two stunned and utterly confused blondes.

"What was that?" Arizona questions her wife who only shrugs in response.

"You've heard her. It's a carnival dilemma." Callie chuckles at the memory of Kepner's face.

"You're their_ deity_." Teddy guffaws at her own words. "Deity!"

"By 'their', she meant who else?" Arizona asks with furrowed brows.

"I don't know, honey."

"By carnival, did Kepner mean -." Arizona's cut off by the sound of her pager. "Oh shoot. I gotta go." Standing up from her seat, she quickly plants a kiss on Callie's head before walking away. "We'll talk more later, Calliope."

/

* * *

Four hours later, Arizona finds herself pushed up against the supply closet wall with Callie settling in between her legs.

"Calliope...someone might walk in..."

"Yeah. But if you're quiet..." Callie trails on playfully. Pink lips open to respond but Callie moves swiftly, holding tightly to Arizona's body and jerking forward until the blonde squeals and giggles.

"Calliope..." Arizona manages to let out as Callie begins to attack the expanse of her neck with small licks and kisses. Callie doesn't stop though and instead just laughs into pale skin as she grazes her teeth along the ridge of the other woman's collarbone. Her fingers work their way meticulously underneath Arizona's top and up over her ribs until she can palm the Peds doctor's breast through her bra. It only takes a few seconds before fingers curl into her hair and tug until their mouths can come together.

A little while later, they're still making out.

Only this time, with a little less clothing.

Arizona brings their lips together in a kiss that isn't heated or urgent, just simple and relaxed; a kiss that almost mirrors what's going on between them at the moment. They're relaxed. And blissful. Arizona holds herself, feeling her heart pound and pulse thrum against her skin, and just lets herself drown in the feeling of Callie's soft, warm lips pressed against her own. She lets herself drown in the feeling of Callie's movement, lips still pressed together. She smiles against the brunette's mouth, their teeth bumping lightly when she mirrors the gesture, sucking lightly at Callie's top lip and smoothing her tongue along the underside of it. She's almost surprised at how loudly her heart is beating, at how fast the blood is rushing around her body, until her palms splay across Callie's back, feeling the heat of her wife's body pushing against her own.

"Calliope..." She mumbles into the kiss.

"Hmmm..." Callie hums, runs her hands over the back of Arizona's thighs and tugs gently to rock their hips together.

"You're so good..." Arizona smirks, still not believing how _this _is her life.

"So I've been told," Callie says and winks down at her, hands busy pulling Arizona's pants down.

Except, Arizona's not entirely focused on how breathtakingly beautiful Callie is fiddling with her pants, because those four words shoot straight into her mind and cause her to still.

_So I've been told._

It's not exactly like it's been bothering her for a while or anything, because she's well aware that Callie has been with a number of people before they got together. Hell! She's been with lots of women before.

But what Callie said caused something inside of her to stir. _That, _and the incident earlier at the cafeteria with Kepner. The wheels in her head start turning and they won't freaking stop.

It's common knowledge that two people who are... _together_, they don't talk about how many people they've been with before, because that's just the white flag to their relationship. Once that question is asked, usually it's the beginning of the argument which either leads to a messy break up, to many days of ugly arguments or in some very rare cases, the best make up sex _ever._

Only, sometimes Arizona couldn't help herself. She just couldn't help herself and so before she could weigh down the pros and cons of asking _the _question, her mouth starts acting on its own.

"Calliope?"

"Shhh... stop talking." Callie attaches her lips back on her wife's, muffling her words - only, Arizona could not be deterred.

"Wait...Calliope, wait... I have something to ask you..."

"Hmm. What?" Callie asks impatiently.

"How many -."

"TORRES! I know you're in there! I can feel you from here!" Bailey's voice booms from the other side of the door.

"Ugh. This is not happening." Callie groans at the disruption, unwillingly putting her clothes back before Bailey decides to barge in. "What do you want Bailey?"

"Is it safe to come in, Torres?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." In a blink, Callie unceremoniously (harshly) opens the door to face the blue balling culprit. "What?!"

"Oh don't use that tone on me, Torres." Bailey whispers through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I'm sorry. What do you need?" Bailey looks around, and once she realized that the coast is clear, starts talking to Callie again.

"Condoms." She whispers, eyes wide but visibly nervous.

"I'm making out with my wife and you interrupted us because of condoms?" Callie asks in disbelief. "They have them in the clinic!" She starts closing the door, only for it to be stopped by a size four foot.

"No. No. Am I supposed to bring them?" Bailey looks on helplessly.

"Ohhh. Oh." Callie moves to bring Miranda closer. "Ah. Guy brings condoms, but sometimes they fail to provide them on the third date as a sign of respect. _'Oh! I never imagined it'd happen so soon! Oh! I wasn't prepared.' _So you know what? You should bring them. Always bring them. Why trust the guy right?"

"Right."

"Right. Alright." Callie smiles before closing the door again.

"Torres."

"Hmm?"

"I..." Bailey looks on pleadingly. Callie catches on.

"Come on!"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can! Walk into the clinic and take some condoms out of the box." She say through gritted teeth.

"Don't make me ask you twice."

"Bailey."

"Torres, please?"

"Fine. Just, get lost, Bailey."

"Wait! Wait! I've got another question."

"Another? Come on!"

"I'm sorry." Bailey tries to look over the orthopedic surgeon's shoulder, looking for Arizona. "It's really important. I have no one else to talk to about this without being judged."

"You can talk to me!" Arizona offers, head popping from behind Callie's shoulder as Bailey shyly ducks her head.

"Am I supposed to sleep over?" Bailey whispers.

"Sleepover sounds nice." Arizona offers.

"Oh no." Callie interjects while shaking her head. "No. Sex on the couch. Walk of shame to the car under the cover of darkness."

"Do I wear a dress?"

"Sure! You'll look pretty in a dress." Arizona beams.

"Uh-uh. Casual. Like, you don't expect it's gonna happen but you're, _ready, _for it to happen."

"Oh. How ready?"

Callie grins, getting ready to explain further. "Like...you've prepped the surgical field..." She trails on, waiting for realization to dawn on Bailey.

"Oh, Torres!"

"I can arrange -."

"No. Just no." With a stomp, Bailey was out of their sight.

/

* * *

"Calliope?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm." Callie mumbles into Arizona's skin, lips brushing against her pulse point. For a moment, Arizona's tempted to let it go and just talk about it with Callie in the morning. But she can't. She can't get the thought out of her head at work since this morning. A little bit more determined, she turns her body towards her wife, propping her pillows in the process.

"How many..." Arizona clears her throat, trying to come up with the right words. "How many people have you been with?"

_Ugh. So much for trying to find the right words._

She feels Callie stir in her arms before she tenses. Her muscles tenses and her breath stills from where it's blanketing Arizona's neck. It takes a few seconds - the seconds that seem to on for like, _hours_ - but then Callie shifts beside her, and she feels gloomy as Callie pulls back, eyebrows scrunching together and mouth in a small 'o' like she can't quite believe Arizona asked her that. Arizona's pulse picks up and her throat runs dry as brown eyes search her blues intently, as if they're trying to figure out something that clearly words can't ask.

Okay, maybe this was really a bad idea.

A really, really, bad idea.

"Why are you asking?" Callie mutters softly, this time propping herself up on her elbow, already a few inches away from Arizona.

Arizona's eyes widen a little, unsure of what to say. Maybe she should have put a little more thought behind it before asking that question. She makes a mental note to think before she speaks next time (not that it didn't happen before, but, you know. Next time).

"No reason, really. I'm just curious."

Callie's eyes harden into a steel brown. "Really, why'd you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why?" Callie presses again. "Is this you testing your theory again that I'm not really a good enough lesbian for you? Because, Arizona, I won't defend my bisexuality to you again." Callie abruptly sits up, surprising Arizona.

"Hey...no, it's not me testing a theory or anything. I'm just really curious, that's all. Two of our colleagues went up to you today for advises on you know, sex with men, and it just popped into my head. Like, why you? Why were they asking you and not anyone else? Is it because they know something? Like you're an expert on it?"

Callie stays quiet for a moment, obviously thinking about her words. "It's different with women, Arizona."

Arizona tenses, "I'm a woman too" She grits.

"I know, Arizona," Callie chuckles, dryly. "You know what I mean though. It doesn't matter if men or gold-star lesbians like you sleep with loads of women," She sighs. "You'll be fist bumped or whatever. Women are considered whores if they've got lots of sexual partners. Men? They're not judged. They're celebrated even. It's like a badge of honor. Women? Sluts."

Arizona laughs a little. "You think I get fist bumped when I get laid?"

"Arizona," Callie whines.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I'm just saying...It's rude to ask that question." Callie crosses her arms on her chest.

"But we're married. You said we can talk about anything." She pouts.

"I'm not proud of my number, Arizona. There. I said it. Can we just drop this?" Callie sighs, a little annoyed. "But if you really want to have an idea, then it's quite a lot. Not that anybody doesn't know that.**"**

"How many?"

"What?"

Blue eyes meet brown. "How many people have you slept with?"

"You get that asking this question is a bad idea, right? A very, very bad idea. Inappropriate. Unethical. I could go on and on here."

"I know. But I've already asked it. So I can't really go back. And I'm really curious."

Sighing deeply, Callie clenches her jaw and tries to calm herself. "Does it really matter?"

"No. Not at all. I just want to know."

"Arizona."

"Calliope." Arizona tries to be charming by hugging her sitting wife. "It's just like us asking each other something really personal. And if it helps, I can tell you mine first?"

"Fine."

"20." Arizona lets out. She waits for Callie's unimpressed reaction, but it doesn't come. Instead, a dry chuckle can be heard coming out of her spouse.

"Right. Now I'm super sure that I'm not telling you mine."

Arizona snaps her head up, eyes wide. "What? Why? That's unfair!"

"You've slept with 20 people," Callie mumbles without any expression and Arizona could not figure out if Callie's pissed or not.

She goes with pissed.

"Oh, come on, Calliope. I mean, it can't be_ that_ much more. So out with it." She teases.

"This is stupid, Arizona."

"Now that I think about it, yeah, it is..." Arizona bites her lower lip at her stupidity. "If you really don't want to tell me then it doesn't matter, I love you. Nothing can change that. Whether you've slept with one person or a thousand? It doesn't matter." She shrugs. "There's nothing wrong with sleeping with people, and everyone does. It's in the past and it doesn't matter." She offers. "Nothing can change how I feel about you. Ever. I was just curious."

"42."

It takes a few seconds for Arizona to process the number and connect it to her question, but when she does, she just gazes at Callie intently and doesn't react.

Callie must have taken her silence for something else because she abruptly stands up and heads for the door.

"You know what? I don't need this right now."

"W-Wait! Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping at Mark's."

"Calliope -."

"Oh. And that's _at _Mark. Not _with _Mark." And with that, she slams their bedroom door.

* * *

**Uh-uh. Someone's in trouble!**

**In this story, Callie didn't get pregnant with Mark's baby, ergo, no Sofia. **

**The crash didn't happen too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy; Shonda does :P

* * *

**Final chapter!**

Callie's deep in slumber on Mark's couch when she feels a hand stroke her hair. She knows exactly who it belongs to not because she has felt _that hand_ before but because she just _knows_ that Arizona is around. She has always felt Arizona even without seeing nor touching her. Always.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispers in the dark, fingers gently tracing the contours of her wife's face. "Hey..."

"Hey." Callie retorts just as softly.

"I can't sleep." Even in the dark, the orthopedic surgeon could make out that adorable pout and right then and there, she knows that she's a goner.

"Me too." She sighs, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her on top of stretched out body on the couch. They just lay there, in that position; the silence comfortable enough that there's no need speak - the rhythmic beating of their hearts doing all the talking. "Wait, how did you get in? You know where Mark's spare key is?" Callie asks with furrowed brows.

"I was raised as an army brat, Calliope." Arizona giggles sheepishly.

"You didn't..."

"Hair pins..." She chuckles again. "No sweat."

"Not cute." Callie teases, sticking out her tongue even if they both know that her wife can't see it.

"I know. And I'm not trying to be cute. It's just too hard to know that you're ten, twenty steps away and I can't touch you." Arizona breathes out.

"Hmm." The taller woman hums in understanding.

"Calliope -."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Back there? I was being a brat. I'm sorry. You just..." Callie trails on, trying to process her next thoughts. "You just caught me off guard. W-With, you know..."

"I was just really curious, Calliope. Nothing changed inside of me because I meant what I said. I don't care that you've slept with many people because you're still the beautiful, wonderful and awesome Calliope that you were before I asked that question -."

"Please don't hate me Arizona." Callie murmurs pleadingly, voice shaking - alarming the Peds surgeon.

"What? Why would I hate you?" Arizona is genuinely surprised at how small Calliope sounds in that moment. With natural grace, she maneuvers her hands so they can turn the lamp beside the couch on. As soon as the light illuminates them, her heart sinks as she sees Calliope staring at her with this expression that says '_please don't hate me_'. "Oh baby..." She runs her thumb across Callie's face, smoothing the crease on her forehead. She can't even find it within her to even _think _about hating Calliope. She doesn't think she ever could. No, she _knows _she never could.

So Arizona does what she does best, bumping their noses together until her blue orbs bore into Callie's brown ones until they are breathing in a cycle.

As soon as she feels Callie relax, she speaks again. "I don't care," she whispers and watches relief flash behind Callie's eyes and her body sinks into hers a little more. "I love you."

"I just..." Callie squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head a little. "I just don't want you to think bad of me," Callie mutters, lowly. "I don't-don't think I could handle that."

"Calliope -."

"I never really cared about what other people will say about me. About my past or whatever." Arizona feels Callie fidgets beneath her so she places a gentle kiss on her jaw - something that she knows will calm her wife down. "But with you..." Callie sighs. "I care about what you think. Like, a lot."

"Cal -."

"I felt really ashamed when you have frozen up after I've told you about..._you know_. You looked really disappointed and I couldn't stay for the _'you're-so-dirty' _l_-_look. I can't handle that."

"You'll never have to." Arizona whispers gently. "Calliope you never have to _handle _that because I meant what I said that it didn't change a thing. I love you." Callie's eyes flutter shut as Arizona moves closer to kiss her. Arizona feels her wife's warm breath cover her lips and she sigh internally at how it makes her head feel heavy and heart race.

Kissing Callie makes her head feel heavy and light at the same time; and her heart races in anticipation. Arizona swallows lightly, inhaling deeply as their lips linger with barely a centimeter between them, and she can't quite believe how her life changed for the better when Callie entered her life. Before Callie, she never realized that she was barely existing. She didn't live. She was just...there.

Callie made her feel alive and she never wants to be without her.

Something is whispered against her lips as she drifts back a little, but then Callie moves forward to kiss her again, lips covering her bottom one and sucking gently like she's trying to convey everything she feels into this one kiss.

"I love you, Arizona. I've never loved anybody as much as I love you." Log and slender fingers slide up her bicep, over her shoulder and curl around the nape of her neck as she tilts her head and presses her mouth even closer, tasting the sweetness of Callie's breath on her tongue and the effects seep into her mind like a potent drug.

"Calliope..."

"I love you." The words whispered into her mouth were more than enough to make her shiver.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, until the night begins to dawn on them and fatigue of what just transpired scratches at the back of their eyes. Callie breaks the kiss when Arizona's tongue becomes a little sloppy, and brushes blonde hair behind the other woman's ear.

"Let's go home Calliope." With ease, Arizona gets off the couch, pulling her wife up with her. Giggling, they made their way out of Mark's apartment, stumbling to their own door as they continue to make out against the entrance of their apartment.

It's a couple of minutes later that they both find themselves on their bed, Arizona's head thrown back against the pillow under her head and she's watching Callie through hooded eyes as long, tanned fingers thrust into her, knuckle deep. Their bed is shaking, and so is Arizona, her hands planted low on Callie's naked back as she meets those skilled fingers with every thrust. Callie kisses her collarbone and neck while her hand is buried between Arizona's legs.

"C-Calliope," Arizona moans, eyebrows knit together. "Oh, right there..." Encouraged, Callie curls her fingers over and over and over again until Arizona's panting incongruous words. "Don't stop!" The smaller woman growls causing Callie to chuckle into pale skin, "D-Don't... _Ughhh!_" Arizona's body stills before she's trembling in her wife's arms who continues pumping and curling her fingers furiously inside of her wife.

"C-Calliope! Ohhhhhh!"

"You're so sexy baby..." Callie groans as Arizona's hair sticks to her forehead, her body is soaked from underneath her, making their skin slide against each other. Arizona pushes the strands of hair away from Callie's eyes so they can look deep in each other's eyes.

"S-So good," Arizona heaves, feeling her release come closer and closer. "D-Don't stop."

"Not planning on -." Callie's cut off by the loud crashing of a door, hands stilling in shock.

"Don't you dare stop Calliope!" The woman under her bellows, pulling on her back to bring her back to 'their world'. It works, as Callie goes back to her previous ministrations.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU TWO! I WENT OUT TO GRAB A DRINK BECAUSE I WAS THIRSTY AND I COME OUT WITH MY FRONT DOOR OPENED!" Mark's voice booms from the outside of their bedroom. "AND IN CASE YOU'RE UNAWARE, YOUR OWN FRONT DOOR IS OPEN AND THE WHOLE FLOOR CAN HEAR YOU!"

"GO AWAY SLOAN!" Arizona screams, glaring at the door before turning her attention back to her wife. "Don't stop!" She tangles her fingers into Callie's hair and spreads her legs even more for her. It's seconds later that they both hear that long drawn out moan, Arizona's body trembling wildly before it tenses. "Ohhhh Calllllllll -."

The door to their bedroom opens, revealing a pissed off Mark Sloan. Callie collapses on Arizona who quickly brings the covers up their bodies - still out of breath.

"YOU. TWO."

"Oh come on Sloan." Arizona smirks, overly satisfied that Mark can wring her neck and she'll still be singing a happy tune.

"There are actually other people in this floor!" He huffed.

"Mark -" Callie tries to diffuse the situation, only to be cut off by her bestfriend.

"Shut up! You!" He points at Callie. "You came to my apartment and I allowed you to sleep over and what do you do? What if a robber comes in and..." He shakes in anger, not even bothering to cover up his shaken state.

"Oh Mark..." Callie bites her lower lip guiltily.

"I was scared! I came out with my door open and the center table in disarray and my front door is open! There are pins on my doorknob and you were nowhere! I thought something bad happened!" He stuttered in between his rant. "And then I rushed here and found your door was open too!"

"Mark -."

"I thought something bad happened to you two! Fuck!" He throws his hands in the air in utter disbelief before storming out, slamming the door shut.

"He's mad." Arizona mumbles, still with that goofy smile plastered on her face.

"No shit."

"Come on, let's sleep. We'll talk to him in the morning."

"Yeah. He'll cool off in a while." Callie nods before crawling up behind Arizona who moves closer instantly, curling and molding into Callie like their bodies were made to fit together. With whispered goodnight's, their breathing evening out.

* * *

**There you go! I will be posting the next chapter of 'There's Something About Callie' soon. **


End file.
